Un Dimanche matin chez les Swan-Mills
by Ana R Queen
Summary: OS SwanQueen. Tout est calme à Storybrook. Emma et Regina sont ensemble depuis maintenant plusieurs mois. La Sauveuse profite de ce moment de tranquillité pour prendre soin de sa petite amie.


Les premiers rayons du soleil éclairèrent le lit et les deux corps endormis qui s'y trouvaient. La première à s'éveiller fut Emma. La chaleur du soleil et les doux cheveux de sa reine caressant son visage l'avait doucement sortie de ses songes. Allongée sur le dos, la tête de sa petite amie était nichée dans son cou. L'une de ses jambes encerclait une de celles de la blonde, tandis que l'une de ses mains tenait jalousement l'un de ses seins. Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la possessivité de sa petite amie.

« Même la nuit elle souhaite me posséder » pensa la blonde.

Elle resta quelques instants sans bouger pour savourer ce sentiment de plénitude qui l'envahissait. Elle se décida finalement à se lever du lit, repoussa avec délicatesse sa bien aimée pour ne pas la réveiller et posa un premier pied sur le sol. Elle se sentit tout d'un coup courbaturée, sa nuit torride avec sa sulfureuse brune n'avait pas été de tout repos. Elle s'habilla avec le premier vêtement qui traînait à ses pieds, une chemise blanche appartenant à la reine puis descendit difficilement les marches du Manoir afin de se diriger vers la cuisine. Elle commença la préparation des crêpes, c'était la seule chose qu'elle réussissait le mieux et sa petite amie les adorée. Elle fit également couler un café pour madame et un chocolat chaud saupoudré de cannelle pour elle même. Elle sortit un plateau et commença à y disposer dessus les deux boissons chaudes, son assiette de crêpes, de la pâte à tartiner et de la confiture pour les accompagner. Elle y disposa également une petite rose rouge pour y ajouter une touche romantique. Une fois son plateau bien garnie, la sauveuse l'attrapa et monta l'étage qui la séparée de sa chambre en prenant garde de ne rien renverser. Elle y parvint enfin et déposa sans un bruit son plateau sur la table de chevet de la reine toujours endormie.

Emma s'installa sur le lit et regarda sa magnifique déesse quelques instants. Elle qui représentait une véritable diablesse lorsqu'elle était éveillée ressemblait à un ange lorsqu'elle dormait. Elle semblait si sereine et apaisée. Personne ne pourrait se douter en cet instant que cette magnifique femme avait subie dans sa vie des choses que l'on ne souhaiterait même pas à son pire ennemi.

Emma replaça une mèche de cheveux de sa belle et déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur sa joue.

\- Réveilles toi mon amour. Dit elle d'une voix douce

\- Mmmh. Gémit la reine

\- Le petite déjeuner est prêt majesté ...

\- Emma...encore 5 minutes... Supplia-t-elle

La reine attrapa sa petite amie pour l'obliger à s'allonger complètement sur le lit et se blottit contre elle. Ses mains se glissèrent sous la chemise que portait la blonde et la firent frissonner.

\- Oh mais tu es gelée ! S'écria Emma

\- Ta faute...tu es partie.. Articula-t-elle dans son demi sommeil

Emma ne répondit pas, elle réajusta la couverture sur leurs deux corps. La blonde caressa le haut du dos de sa bien aimée et déposa plusieurs tendres baisers allant de sa tempe jusqu'à sa nuque. La main de la sauveuse se déplaçait dans un mouvement lent et sensuel de haut en bas de son dos.

\- Emma.. Gémit-elle

\- Chut … Laisses toi faire mon amour.. Je vais te réchauffer et te réveiller par la même occasion. S'exprima Emma d'une voix douce et suave.

La reine, à l'entente de ses mots, se sentit parcourue d'un long frisson d'un bout à l'autre de son corps. Elle se laissa gracieusement faire lorsque sa petite amie l'obligea à s'allonger entièrement sur le dos avant de s'installer au-dessus d'elle. La blonde déposa de doux baisers sur le visage et le cou de la reine sans jamais s'arrêter sur ses lèvres. Elle les effleurait quelques fois mais n'y déposait pas de baiser appuyé, la brune n'en était que plus frustrée. Sa frustration monta d'un cran lorsqu'elle sentit la langue de sa petite amie glisser le long de son cou et descendre jusqu'à sa poitrine et tourner autour de ses mamelons sans pour autant caresser ses pointes brunes dressées par le froid et l'excitation. Emma continua sa langoureuse descente jusqu'à l'intimité de son amante et l'effleura du bout de sa langue. Elle se redressa, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres lorsqu'elle entendit sa majesté grogner de frustration.

\- Emma ! Gronda-t-elle

\- Le café va refroidir et je sais à quel point tu détestes le café froid.

La brune soupira avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de fusiller du regard son amante. Si elle devait bien lui reconnaître une chose, c'est qu'elle avait tenus sa promesse. L'ancienne méchante reine était bel et bien réveillée et réchauffée. Intérieurement, elle se promit de se venger et de la pousser à arriver à ses fins. Elle s'assit complètement dans le lit, Emma attrapa et installa alors le plateau entre elles deux. Par chance, rien n'avait complètement refroidi. Les deux femmes dégustèrent leur petit déjeuné préparé avec amour dans le calme. Une certaine tension était présente entre elles. La brune frustrée réfléchissait à un moyen de punir gentiment sa douce et elle aller user de magie pour cela.

La maladresse de la Sauveuse la devança dans ses projets. En effet, un filet de pâte à tartiner s'échappa de la crêpe qu'Emma portait à sa bouche pour atterrir sur une de ses cuisses. Emma, surprise et gênée, s'apprêta à récupérer la substance sur sa jambe, mais sa brune la devança et bloqua tout mouvement de sa part en un claquement de doigts. La sauveuse la regarda avec étonnement. D'un geste lent la reine prit le plateau et le déposa sur le sol pour ne pas le renverser. Elle s'approcha d'une manière féline de son amante et se pencha vers sa cuisse. La respiration de la sauveuse s'était brusquement coupée lorsqu'elle sentit sa reine laper le chocolat sur son corps. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent soudainement. La brune se félicita intérieurement d'arriver à troubler son amante aussi facilement. Un fois le chocolat entièrement enlever de la cuisse de la blonde, la brune continua son chemin en faisant doucement glisser le bout de sa langue sur la peau nue de sa belle. Elle obligea son amante à s'allonger convenablement avant de repartir à l'assaut de ses cuisses. Emma était pantelante, elle s'agrippait désespérément au drap de son lit. La température était clairement en train d'augmenter entre elles. La brune tenta de calmer son désir grandissant et se détacha de la blonde qui ne put la regarder qu'avec consternation et frustration.

Emma n'en pouvait plus, le désir qui prenait le contrôle d'elle devenait incontrôlable. Elle voulait sentir sa belle amante brune sur elle mais surtout en elle.

\- Gina'... Gémit-elle

\- Oui mon amour ?

La brune lui jeta un regard noir et empli de désir. Emma comprit en un instant que ce ne sont pas les mots que sa reine attendait d'elle. La blonde savait tout au fond d'elle que son amante se jouait d'elle en représailles de ce qu'il s'était passé quelques minutes auparavant.

Voyant qu'Emma ne pliait pas, la brune se décida à jouer un peu plus avec ses nerfs. Elle s'installa à califourchon sur son amante et ouvrit sa chemise d'un geste presque brutal, arrachant au passage la plupart de ses boutons. Emma ne pouvait toujours pas bouger, sa reine n'avait toujours pas levée le sortilège qui la retenait prisonnière. Son bassin ondulait lentement et sensuellement tandis que ses mains venaient caresser son corps. L'une d'elle tenait l'un de ses seins tandis que l'autre descendait dangereusement vers sa féminité. Les yeux de la Sauveuse s'assombrirent encore un peu plus lorsqu'elle vit l'une des mains de sa belle caresser son intimé de haut en bas. La respiration de la brune s'était soudainement accélérée, se donner du plaisir devant son amante lui faisait beaucoup d'effet. Les deux jeunes femmes gémirent en cœur une première fois, l'une de plaisir et l'autre de frustration.

\- S'il te plaît...Laisse moi m'occuper de toi mon amour... Gémit Emma en tentant tant bien que mal de se débattre.

La reine, satisfaite d'entendre les supplique de son amante la libéra de ses entraves. Emma ne perdit pas une seule seconde pour retourner la situation à son avantage. La femme sur ses cuisses se retrouva à présent sur le lit et à sa merci. Emma embrassa son amante d'une passion sans nom, elle pouvait enfin laisser libre court à l'envie qui la tiraillait. Elle se débarrassa de sa chemise, ses mains pouvaient enfin circuler librement sur le corps de sa déesse brune. La blonde empoigna les cuisses de sa belle pour se caler entre elles avec fermeté. Ses lèvres trouvèrent rapidement le chemin de sa poitrine et s'attardèrent sur l'une de ses pointes brunes. La blonde aimait particulièrement malmener les tétons de son amante, elle les caressait du bout de sa langue, les suçotait et les mordillait. Les gémissements et respiration des deux jeunes femmes couvraient le silence de la chambre.

La main d'Emma remontait doucement vers l'intimité de son amante, elle caressa du bout de son doigt son petit bouton rose. Ce premier contact électrisa la reine, ses mains s'agrippèrent aux boucles blondes de la sauveuse tant le plaisir qu'elle ressentait était intense. Emma pénétra lentement et profondément sa belle une première fois. Ses doigts se mouvèrent en elle tout aussi lentement pour lui laisser le temps de s'imprégner du plaisir qui gagnait chaque centimètres de sa peau. L'ancienne méchante reine se sentie très vite emmener aux bords de l'orgasme mais Emma refusait d'accélérer le mouvement pour lui offrir ce dont elle avait besoin. La frustration de la brune était à son apogée, Emma se décida alors à accélérer ses mouvements. Les gémissements de la brune redoublèrent d'intensités, une de ses mains se délogea des boucles blondes de la Sauveuse pour descendre sur son dos et planter ses ongles dans celui-ci. La reine se laissa aller au plaisir qui la submergeait, son corps tout entier tremblait face à l'intensité de son orgasme. Emma la fit redescendre avec tendresse du septième ciel, ses mouvements ralentirent jusqu'à s'arrêter définitivement. Elle embrassa la reine tendrement avant de se glisser à ses cotés et la prit dans ses bras au sein d'un douce étreinte, sa main caressant délicatement ses cheveux.

Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs minutes de calme qu'Emma se rendit compte que sa magnifique déesse brune s'était endormie. L'intensité de leur ébat et la tendresse d'Emma par la suite eut raison d'elle et celle-ci s'était finalement assoupie. Emma ne l'observa que quelques instants avant de s'endormir elle aussi.


End file.
